True love
by xoMarinxo
Summary: His story is about the love that Bella and Emmett share when he comes back in new moon and tells bell he left rosalie because he is madly in her... summary kinda sucks... The story is better thanit sounds... I think...
1. Authors note

Hola peoples!! This is my first fan fic so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! This is a Bella and Emmett story… sry but I'm in luv with Em!…lol… no but really

I will start my story very soon… and I'm not the kind of person that makes a story and never update!!! I cant stand that! So I'm gonna update my story about… maybe every 2 days so if you want to tell me something just email me at cloe_ cuz I'm on that like 24/7 so ya… oh and my name is Marin and I'm almost 15 just so you know!! Thanx and please READ MY STORY!!! THANX!!!

XOXO,

Marin!!!


	2. Forever and always

I was standing in the rain about to get in my truck. It was a typical day in Forks.. But there was one thing weird about the day. I felt like I was being followed… I don't know why but I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I got in my truck I looked down to put the key in the ignition but when I looked up I jumped! There in the distance was…"Emmett ?!?" I said thinking out loud. I got out of my truck and yelled his name. No response… so I decided to see if he was really there… I ran as fast as I could, as I came closer I came to a complete halt about 4 feet in front of him. I looked at him for a minute, he was soaking wet. He looked at me and smiled and took one step and he had me in his arms bridal stile.

"Bella!!!! I am so sorry I left you!! I missed you and… I love you, Bella…"

When he said those last four words, my mind just couldn't handle it and every thing went black

* * *

**BELLA POV**

When I woke up I jumped out of bed and I thought Emmett was all just a dream , and to tell you the truth that wasn't a good getting up cause I got up to fast and started falling forward and when I was about to fall flat on my face to strong arms caught me and held me tight.

"Its about time you woke up." the voice said

As I turned in the persons arms I saw his face. "EMMETT!!!!" I yelled and hugged him so hard it hurt, but I didn't care cause I missed him so much! To tell you the truth I kinda had a crush on him sense I first met him!…wait didn't he say that he loved me? Oh my god!

"oh, Bella I've missed you so much!" he said hugging me back chuckling

"Emmett…?" I said in a light whisper, letting go of him and stepping back and looking down to hide my face.

"Bells? He said in a soft Worried tone. "Hey? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?!? He said closing the space between us and putting one hand on my lower back and bringing my chin up to look at his face.

I looked him in the eye and his eyes looked worried and confused. "do you really mean what you said?" I Questioned as my eyes started to burn from my now forming tears. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Oh, Bella!!!" He said and wiped the tears away with his thumb and hugged me tight and whispered "I love you and only you! Me and Rosalie got a divorce because I told her I was in love with you… and Alice told me she saw us in a vision but I already knew I wanted you and I promise I will never hurt you! Ever and I…"

He was interrupted by the sound of . me…laughing

"Bells? Why are you laughing?" he asked pushing me away so he could see my face.

"I'm just so happy! I love you too!" I said

He started chuckling and said "isabella marie swan, I am madly in love with you and will be forever and always!"

When he vowed that my heart melted and I vowed. "Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen , I am madly in love with you and will be forever and always!" I yelled and when I said that he did the un expected…..


	3. well that was wow!

**He lifted me into his arms and kissed me! At first I didn't respond because I was in so much shock, but when I realized what happening I put my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. We kissed like that for a while until I pulled back and rested my forehead on his and took a deep breath.**

"**Well… that was… wow!" I said while blushing crimson red, knowing that Ed-… **_**he **_**would never kiss me like that. I looked into Emmett's eyes and he looked into mine. He was grinning ear to ear and that made me giggle.**

"**I really do love you Bella and I really think you should go to sleep" he said putting me down but kept his arms around my waist.**

**When he said I should go to sleep I got tired all of a sudden and I backed out of his embrace and as I started to go get my bag he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him and kissed me one last time and let me go before going to sit on my bed.**

**I went to my bag in a daze and grabbed my pajamas and my toiletries and went into the bath room. When I got done I walked into my room and saw Emmett standing by my window with his back turned to me. One hand was in his pocket and the other was resting on the frame. I put my stuff back in my bag and walked over to him and snaked my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. We stood there for a moment, but when I yawned he turned around in my embrace, kissed my forehead lightly, and I blushed.**

"**Ok time for the human to get some sleep." he said. Then he picked me up bridle stile and walked over to my bed and set me lightly and pulled the blanket over me and said "love you." and walked toward the window. **

"**No, Emmett don't leave me!" I yelled a little to loud and glad Charlie was fishing with Billy . He turned around and was at my side in an instant. **

"**Hey, Bella… Shhh… its ok I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise." I looked into his eyes and could see the honesty in them. **

**I sighed "thank you Emmett, oh and one more thing…will…will you lay with me? I always slept with Ed- **_**him next to me…. I'm a lot more comfortable that way.**_

_**He Smiled at me and said. "of course, whatever makes you happy." with that he went to the other side of my bed and laid down with me. At first he just laid there staring at my ceiling and then I was snuggled up in his side with his arm around pulling me closer to him. "I love you, Bella, sweet dreams." where the last words I heard before I fell into a deep sleep.**_


	4. KISS ME YOU FOOL!

Ok thanx so much for commenting on my story it means a lot to me and I hope you like my story!!!

* * *

The next morning when I woke up I looked over to see a very happy Emmett lying next to me. I looked at him for a moment then smiled back and he sucked in a breath. I looked at him very confused for a second and said. "What."

"Your smile is just so breath taking, I'm afraid if you don't stop smiling im going to have to do something very drastic." he said trying to hold back a smile.

"Oh, really? And just what might that be?" I asked trying to hold back a giggle.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked playfully.

I nodded my head and tried not to laugh. "Oh, please Emmett I really want to know" I said sitting chris cross on my bed looking at him.

"Well… I just might have to TICKLE YOU!!!" he exclaimed and raised his hand and wiggled his fingers.

I smiled and screamed "Oh, no!!" then jumped off the bed running from Emmett and his tickling hand.

"Bella, I told you not to do that!!!" he said running at human speed after me.

I ran down the stairs and of course I tripped on the last step but caught my self on the rail. I ran into the living room followed by my tickle monster Emmett I ran behind the couch and just when I thought I was safe Emmett jumped over the couch threw me over his shoulder and ran up stairs and threw me on the bed.

"I told you not to do it!" he yelled playfully, then he started tickling me and I couldn't help but smile and laugh even more.

"Em…Emmy…Emmett!!! Stop that tickles!!!" I yelled laughing. "Emmett… ill… do an-….anything!!!!" I gasped.

He stopped and looked at me "anything?" he asked quizzically.

"ya, but you have to promise to stop tickling me!" I said

"Ok… KISS ME YOU FOOL!!!" he yelled dramatically and pulled me close to him as I laughed

"I would be glad to!" I yelled before I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. When I was done he put me down and he put his hand on his forehead and pretended to faint dramatically.

I smiled and went along with it and knelt down beside him. "Oh, Emmett! My love you must awaken for if you don't I will have to explain you to Charlie!." I saw a smile on his face and I giggled. "Wait! maybe a passionate kiss will awaken you!" when I said that I looked at his face his eye brows raised and he opened one eye and closed it. Then crawled to the side of his head and held it in my hands and kissed him passionately for as long as I could then when I was done he looked up into my eyes and chuckled.

* * *

Ok so I hoped you liked it and I will keep updating as fast as I can…THANX =)

P.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW


	5. Pop tart!

Eventually Emmett and I had to get off the floor so when I said it was time to go down stairs he was up in a flash holding my hand.

"Emmett ?" I asked.

"yes?" he said with a grin.

"Im a little hungry, im gonna go make som-"I said before I was cut off.

"No! I want to make it for you!" he yelled excitedly. Then he threw me over his shoulder and ran down stairs. When we got down stairs he set me down in a chair and ran to the fridge. "what would you like?"

I looked at him surprised and said "I was just gonna get pop tart…"

He looked at me and said "well… ok I guess I can handle that." then he turned to the cabinet and got a pop tart out of its plastic and shoved it into the toaster and when it was done gave it to me and said " is that all?"

"yep, that just about covers it… but could I have some milk to go with it please?"

"indeed you can my dear." he said with a charming smile. Then he got into the fridge got me some milk and when I was done he sent me up stairs to get ready for a day filled with fun. When I came down stairs he was standing by the door smiling and when I got half way down the stairs I tripped on my own feet and was falling but before I could even make contact I was caught by two strong arms. Then he set me on my feet and said. " if you don't stop falling im going to have to wrap you in bubble wrap and put a foot ball helmet on you"

Laughing I said "But if you do that you wouldn't be able to catch me."

He laughed and put his arms around an kissed me be for saying " true." then he picked me up walked to the front door opened it and walked out and set me down before closing it.

"Emmett I don't have my truck keys…" I stated simply before pulling out the keys to his jeep. I looked around and didn't see the jeep anywhere. "Em? Where is your jeep" I asked confused.

"I parked it about a block away so Charlie wouldn't notice I." he replied before pulling me on his back and walking at human pace toward his jeep so my neighbors wouldn't get suspicious.

When we got to his jeep I got in and put my seat belt on and he got into the jeep.

When he buckled up I turned to him and said "ok, seriously where are we going!"

He just smiled and looked at me and yelled…

* * *

Cliffy!!!!!! Lol hope you like and if you want to know what they do read tomorrow to find out!!!

p.s. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!


	6. 1,2,3

Ok THANX for all the reviews! And I hope you like this chapter

* * *

"It's a surprise!!" he yelled excitedly.

"No!!!!, Emmett you know it don't like surprises" I yelled at him obviously ticked off.

He just smiled grabbed my hand kissed it and said "you'll like this surprise… I think"

After a while of driving we finally stopped at a bridge with a bunch of people and cars along the side. He parked behind another car and turned to me and yelled. " surprise!!… were going… bungee jumping!!!

when he said the words bungee jumping I looked at him, took my hand out of his and said "NO!!!!!!! Emmett no I am not going to do something so stupid!!!"

"oh come on Bella it's a good opportunity and nothing will happen im gonna be with you all the way… I promise… remember, forever and always." he said holding his hand out to me and looking into my eyes.

I looked into his eyes and at his open hand and took a deep breath. I took his hand and said. "forever and always" and I smiled and laughed and said "But I swear to God if you let me go when we jump im going to kill you!!"

He just laughed and said. "ok… for one, I wont let you go and two its impossible to kill me."

"Well if we are going to do this then lets go be fore I change my mind." I said smiling

When we got out of the jeep we walked hand in hand to the jumping platform, put all the gear on and stepped up to the edge.

Then Emmett turned to me, pulled me close, counted 1,2,3 kissed me and we jumped.

* * *

Lol Thanx for reading and hope you like it!!!!! =)


	7. opps!

**Ok sry for not updating faster, I was so so so busy so im going to try to make this chapter extra long!**

* * *

**A few weeks have passed since Emmett came back and today is 'apparently' the best day ever so im sitting on by bed staring at the wall across from me and waiting for Emmett to come back from hunting… because I had a little accident in the kitchen earlier…**

_**Flash back**_

_**Emmett was babbling about how to play video games and I was chopping carrots for dinner and when I turned around while still cutting my knife slipped and I cut my finger. "oops" I said and turned around to look at Emmett who had stopped talking and his eyes started to turn black "Emmett hold your breath!!!"**_

_**I yelled shoving my hand in cold water and putting it in a paper towel and turning to look at him.**_

_**He looked at me and at my finger and said "Bella, I… I need to go hunting I'll be back…im sorry.."**_

_**Then he turned and ran out the door.**_

_**End flashback**_

**So, ya after I threw away the carrots and bleached the counter I cleaned my cut and put a band aid on it I ended up were I am now… it is so not the best day ever!… as I sat there staring blankly at the wall I decided to lay down for a while. So as I lay there I got board and fell asleep. When I woke up I looked over at my clock and saw that the red glowing letters said 2:31 A.M. when I saw that I shot up in bet and looked franticly around the room but when I looked over to the rocking chair and there sat a perfectly still Emmett looking out the window. Then I jumped out of bed and ran over to him and huged him tight and said "Oh, Emmett im so sorry I should have been more careful I am so stu-"**

**I was cut off by Emmett putting his hand over my mouth and saying "Don't say it!" he said seriously " You aren't stupid Bella! Its my fault I shouldn't have distracted you and… when you did that and I smelt blood all I could do is think food buy when you told me to hold my breath I had to run…"**

**We sat there for a minute and held each other and when I yawned he lifted me in his arms and set me in bed and laid next to me and when I finally fell asleep again I had the weirdest dreams ever!**

_**Dream**_

_**I dreamed that I was standing in a field with untouched snow every where. I was wearing a white gown a red cape looking thing and I was bare foot buti didn't hurt my feet even though I was standing in the snow. Any way I looked up and there was a man standing I front of me. He was wearing full black suite and he had dark brown hair. He looked at me and smiled and said. "I've been waiting for you." as I looked closer I realized he was Emmett but he looked different. He came closer and held out his hand and I took it and said. "Emmett is that really you" and he said "yes now come here." when he said that he pulled me into a huge hug and said "I love you …"**_

_**End dream**_

_

* * *

_

_**Ok so I hope you like this chapter it took me forever to figure out what to right about… so ya REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**_

_**p.s. Oh and the dream she had was actually a dream I really had but it was about my best friend Zach… it really was a weird dream…**_


	8. a note!

OMFG! I FEEL SO SO SO SO BAD! MY COMPUTER BROKE AND I HAD NO OTHER WAY TO WRITE! Im very sry i left ya'll hanging I will totally keep writing and I will include longer chapters…if I can figure out how… and I will include the other Cullen's. but like I said im so sry I hope ya'll can forgive me… and I will be updating very very soon… thanx for reading … bye


	9. Last A Note

Hello, hello fellow readers! Ok, well I have gotten a few comments on how bad my grammar is and some other stuff. So, I have decided I'm going to rewrite my story. I'm going to add more specific detail, space out the time line and take out a few things out, that aren't very important. So I'm going to delete what I have written already and make it better. It will be the same title though, and I will have it up as soon as possible.

Thanks! Bye!


End file.
